


The Water Hole

by Chubs_N_Segs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Good Writing, Magic, cavern, i wrote this for a class project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubs_N_Segs/pseuds/Chubs_N_Segs
Summary: Claude falls into a magic water hole





	The Water Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this!

Claude looked into the pool of water in front of him, his reflection staring back at him almost as if there was another person on the other side. He stuck his hand in the silky smooth water only to be pulled in my a mysterious force. He tried to swim to the top, but failed. Suddenly his head reached the top of the water. He gasped for air and looked around. He was in a cave, an ice cave, but it wasn't freezing but it was cold enough for the ice not to melt. There were flowers all around, but no pollen. The smell of the exotic flowers coated his nose, a tumult of the sound of water crashing from a waterfall in the distance and the chirps and squawks of tropical birds sang from their homes in the icicles hanging from the ceiling. He walked to a wall of the cave, there was a drawing on it. It depicted a person with a wood spear pressing their hand to a rock with what looked like a triangle etched onto it. He wasn't stupid so he looked for this 'rock'. He first looked around the water hole in which he came from. Having no luck, he started for the waterfall looking around as he walked there in hopes of finding it on the way. When he reached the waterfall he stared in amazement the looked around the bank of the water pool where the water fell. As he looked around he spotted a small hole in the wall of the cave that was covered with vines that led to the top of the waterfall. Hoping that it was the 'home' of that mysterious rock he moved the vines away from the hole, there was nothing there. But instead of leaving to find the rock he thought to himself, "I could use this as a place for my shoes." He always found ways to use things even as simple as the hole he found. So, he took off his shoes, then socks, putting the socks in the shoes then placing them in the hole. The soft grass around the water was soft and had a mist of water resting on it from the waterfall. It felt nice, but still determined to find that rock, which probably didn't even exist, he pulled off his shirt and swam toward the waterfall. Behind the waterfall there was a cold and moist cavern. There were various vines and mosses attached to the inside which made it humid. He looked around for the rock with the triangle, but there was nothing. He sat down, back pressed against the wall of the cavern and watched as a small toad jumped toward the edge of the cavern ground and to the water. Claude thought about giving up looking for this triangle. Some random teenager could have come through and etched it in just because. So he gave up and decided to follow the toad around to see where it lived. They swam through the water and walked trough the grass the the toad stoped at the wall of the cave. There was a very light etch of a rectangle at the bottom where the toad had stopped. Then, he jumped through it. ‘THE TOAD JUST JUMPED THROUGH A WALL!’ He said to himself. So he tried to stick his hand through the rectangle, and it went through. ‘Maybe the hole will stretch if i drag my arm up’ he thought to himself. So he did, and it worked. He walked through the hole and to a room. This room was covered in various vines, flowers, trees, fruits, and bushes, the grass felt as soft as the grass by the waterfall, and sure enough there was a rock in the middle of the room. There were no sounds, no waterfall sounds, nothing. It was silent. So Claude walked over toward the rock. Hoping that it was the rock depicted in the etch he looked around it and sure enough, there was a triangle on the back of it. He hesitated and looked around for the toad. He was stalling, he was afraid that if he did as the etch said to do, that he would be transported to a completely different dimension. Soon he found the toad on a huge flower. The toad was eating small crickets that happened to make their way up there, not knowing that would be the last thing they would ever do or see. He sighed as he watched the toad eat the crickets, it made him hungry. He hasn’t eaten since his team breakfast. His stomach growled as he continued to watch the toad eat. The toad looked at him, almost as if he knew what it meant when a human stomach growled. The toad leaped off of the flower and jumped toward the other side of the room. There were apples and peaches growing on the same tree. Claude took an apple and the toad watched as he took a bite. The apple was crunchy and sweet, it was the best apple he’s ever had. He continued to eat and the toad continued to watch until he finished. He thanked the toad and reached out to pet his head. The toad didn’t move and accepted the pet. When Claude lifted his hand from the toads head, the toad jumped down from the flower and led Claude to the stone. The stone seemed different from when he las pt looked at it. It had an orange light that seeped through the cracks from where the triangle was etched. The toad jumped on Claude’s bare feet. He forgot his shoes, he looked around himself then at the rock, his shoe were on the rock. He didn’t care how they got there, he was just grateful. So he put on his shoes and looked at the toad. The glow of orange was getting brighter. So he took the toad, placed his had on the triangle. Then, he was home with the toad in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Again i wrote this for a class project and i am really proud of this work. Hope you liked it!


End file.
